Lee Han Wi
Perfil thumb|250px|Lee Han Wie *'Nombre:' 이한위 / Lee Han Wi (Yi Han Wi) *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gwangju , Jeolla-do , Corea del Sur *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Familia:' esposa y 3 hijos *'Agencia:' Circle Entertainment Dramas *My Mother is a Daughter-in-law (SBS, 2015) *Warm and Cozy (MBC, 2015) *Super Daddy Yeol (tvN, 2015) *Punch (2014) (SBS, 2014) *Modern Farmer (SBS, 2014) *Tears of Heaven (MBN, 2014) *Three Runaway Girls -Drama Especial (KBS2, 2014) *Marriage Not Dating (tvN, 2014) *You're All Surrounded (SBS, 2014) cameo ep. 3 *A New Leaf (MBC, 2014) *Cunning Single Lady (MBC, 2014) *Wild Chives and Soy Bean Soup: 12 Years Reunion (jTBC, 2014) *Emergency Couple (tvN, 2014) *Basketball (TvN, 2013) *The Prime Minister and I (KBS2, 2013) *Basketball (tvN, 2013) *Passionate Love (SBS, 2013) *Guam Heo Jun (MBC, 2013]] *Nine: Nine Time Travels (tvN, 2013) *Incarnation of Money (SBS, 2013) *7th Grade Civil Servant (MBC, 2013) *School 2013 (KBS2, 2012) *To the Beautiful You (SBS, 2012) *Fashion King (SBS, 2012) *Wild Romance (KBS2, 2012) *Just Like Today (MBC,2011) *God's Quiz Temp.2 (OCN, 2011) *Athena: Goddess of War (SBS, 2010) *King of Baking, Kim Tak Goo (KBS2, 2010) *Oh! My Lady (SBS, 2010) cameo ep. 1 *Birth of a Rich Man (KBS2, 2010) *Chuno (KBS2, 2010) *Hero (MBC, 2009) *Tempted Again (MBC, 2009) Cameo *More Than Blue (2009) *Good Job, Good Job (MBC, 2009) *Ja Myung Go (SBS, 2009) *Our School E.T (SBS, 2008) *Beethoven Virus (MBC, 2008) *City of Glass (SBS, 2008) *Hometown Legends (KBS2, 2008) *My Sweet City (SBS, 2008) *Drama City Ssamdalg Misugi (KBS2, 2007) *Evasive Inquiry Agency (KBS2, 2007) *The Innocent Woman (KBS2, 2007) *The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince (MBC, 2007) *Love and Hate (SBS, 2006) *Freeze (CGV, 2006) *Pure 19 (KBS1, 2006) *Spring Waltz (KBS2, 2006) *Princess Lulu (SBS, 2005) *Resurrection (KBS2, 2005) *18 vs. 29 (KBS2, 2005) *Delightful Girl Choon Hyang (KBS2, 2005) *The Immortal Lee Soon-Shin (KBS1, 2004) *Lotus Flower Fairy (MBC, 2004) *One Million Roses (KBS1, 2003) *Damo (MBC, 2003) *Lovers (SBS, 2003) *Army (My Platoon Leader) (MBC,2002) *Inspector Park Moon Soo (MBC, 2002) *My Platoon Leader (MBC, 2002) *Days in the Sun (KBS2, 2002) *Sidestreet People (KBS2, 2002) *Fox and Cotton Candy (MBC, 2001) *Autumn Tale (KBS2, 2000) *School 1 (KBS, 1999) *Into the Storm (KBS2, 1997) *A Faraway Nation (KBS2, 1996) *Yes Sir (KBS2, 1996) Peliculas * We are Brothers (2014) *The Tower (2012) *Marrying the Mafia 5 - Return of the Family (2012) *Paradox Circle (네모난원) (2012) *As One (2012) *The Scent (2012) *Dancing Queen (2012) *Mr. Idol (2011) *Cats: Two Eyes That See Death (2011) *War of the Arrows (2011) *Sector 7 (2011) *The Apprehenders (2011) *Meet the In-Laws (2011) *Romantic Heaven (2011) *Heartbeat (2011) *Hello Ghost (2010) *The Quiz Show Scandal (2010) *The Weird Missing Case of Mr. J (2009) *Good Morning President (2009) *Take Off (2009) *Oh! My God 2 (2009) *More Than Blue (2009) *Our School E.T (2008) *Life is Beautiful (2008) *Fool: BABO (2008) *My Love (2007) *Going by the Book (2007) *Myodoyahwa (2008) *Underground Rendezvous (2007) *The Houseguest of My Mother (2007) *Three Kims (2007) *My Son (2007) *200 Pounds Beauty (2006) *Solace (2006) *Hanbando (2006) *Righteous Ties (2006) *Holy Daddy (2006) *Running Wild (2006) *No Mercy for the Rude (2006) *Bravo, My Life! (2005) *Mommy, Dearest (2005) *April Snow (2005) *Murder, Take One (2005) *Duelist (2005) *Mokpo the Harbor (2004) *My Mother, the Mermaid (2004) *Reversal of Fortune (2003) *Bad Guy (Película) (2002) *Sorum (2001) *Joint Security Area (JSA) (2000) *Christmas in August (1998) *Henequen (1997) Reconocimientos *'2008 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Actor Secundario (Drama) por City of Glass *'2006 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Actor Secundario por Spring Waltz Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Universidad Chosun Senior High School **Universidad Chosun: Ingeniería de Precisión Mecánica **Universidad Chung-Ang: Graduate School of International Management ( MBA MSc ) **Universidad Chung-Ang: Escuela de Arte Cultura y Artes (se retiro) *'Aficiones: '''Ver películas, golf *'Debut: '''1983 en drama de la KBS * Enlaces *Profile (nate) *HanCinema Categoría:KActor